


反角

by lavilia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavilia/pseuds/lavilia
Summary: summary：当我想要的时候， 我会不顾一切做我想要的事。我的灵魂吗？早已愤世嫉俗。





	反角

  
白色的衬衫。  
掀起的一抹衣角。  
一声枪响。  
一分钟后，一道身影从暗巷里慢慢走出，融入被枪声惊扰过后慢慢回笼的夜色里。唇角吊儿郎当地衔着一支烟，没有点燃，自认有一定良好修养的杀手先生不会与任何不良嗜好沾边。这支烟只是一场任务结束的信号，或者表演的落幕。黑暗中或许存在着投注于己身的挑剔视线，他得时刻铭记着自己待价而沽的身份。  
这回倒在垃圾堆里的家伙没有好运地站起来。八分，哈利脑海中走马灯一样清晰地放映着因为刹车太猛自己的一串子弹甩到墙壁上的画面。七分，他抬手抹掉鼻子下方一道尚未凝固的鲜红。  
六分，他忘记用纸巾擦。  
好吧，今晚追求的高分收尾是泡汤了。哈利•波特拉开车门俯身钻了进去，打开净化器，降下车窗。这才赦免了被他手动静音良久的蓝牙耳机。  
“十分钟后清道夫到场，你居然还有空在这里逗留？”  
“十分钟而已，我现在需要休息。”  
不顾耳机那头罗恩絮絮叨叨的抱怨，哈利靠在椅背上，闭上了眼。夜风卷起他的发尾，簌簌的摩擦过他的脸颊，他闻到了贫民区特有的贫穷的味道。背后一英里外灯火阑珊的城市模糊得像是一场熊熊大火，警笛的声音从潋滟的外焰处远远传来，至于到底有多远——好吧，也许弹道轨迹的测算更能让他打起精神来。  
他决定拿夜宵来赌能不能拿下某位挑剔的雇主。  
两分钟后，德拉科•马尔福在这个不打一声招呼便开始的拉锯战中让步，比了个手势。  
狙击枪的红点瞄准从黑色的发旋上撤开。  
“倔强的山雀。”他撤下夜视望远镜，捏了捏眉心，这大概就是亡命之徒的魅力。  
  
  
今天是马尔福集团的少爷德拉科•马尔福二十岁生日，在市中心最高星的一家酒店举办庆生宴。  
他的任务是在德拉科跟小情人打完一炮后从郊区分馆出来去酒店前把人劫走，如果你要问一个杀手为什么还干劫匪的活，我这只能说只要有钱，一切都好说。  
早晨八点整。  
他把车停在树林里，打了个响指。  
气氛突然变得中国风了起来。  
噼里啪啦的爆竹声混杂着唐人街才有过的地道的吹拉弹唱声响了起来。哈利就在这乱七八糟违和感极强的气氛里跳下了车，活动身体准备徒手翻过那座通了电缆的围墙前，他用手腕上那只便宜的防水夜光手表计了时，三分钟之内，有一个与他无冤无仇的可怜鬼要躺进冰柜里。  
“你确定这是送葬传统而不是吓人传统，秋？”动手前哈利忍不住嘴贫了一句。  
“2分58秒，”蓝牙耳机那头女孩温温柔柔的声音带着笑意，“抓紧时间，我们安排的演员顶多绕房子一圈。”  
说起来别馆仓储房后门没有安排警卫或者保镖之类的家伙，马尔福少爷的心该是有多大啊。哈利翻过铺着高压电缆的围墙时这样想着，那件普通到能瞬间淹没在人海里的T恤衫被上升气流吹得掀起一角，露出一截白皙紧致的腰。那瞬间他只觉得肚脐一冷，然后在第七感的支配下原地打了个滚，躲过了一连串不算友好的子弹招呼。  
判断失误哦。  
半跪在地上的哈利烦躁地抓了抓头发，背靠着的是几乎被打成筛糠，像跳/蛋一样震得没完没了的铁皮垃圾桶，弹壳噼里啪啦掉了一地，每一声清脆的碰撞都化成无形的数字钻进他的脑袋。  
29、30。  
三点钟方向。  
最后一颗子弹刚在铁皮箱上挤压出一个小小的凹痕，他便一脚踹开了铁箱站了起来，勃朗宁枪口毫不犹豫的射出一发子弹，并且最终不辱使命地没入拿着弹匣尚未反应过来的枪手眉心。  
“一分钟。”  
“啊呀知道了。”毕竟对前女友发牢骚不是他的风格，哈利小声抱怨了句，快步走上前把枪手还被体温热着的衣服扒了下来，并十分好心地抱起那家伙扔进了洗衣篓里。  
“有点大……”  
哈利叹了口气，不过想想也不太可能一直穿着黑色三件套，他挽起裤腿和袖子，用随身携带的衣夹固定好。哈利偏瘦的身体晃荡在皱巴巴的衬衣和西服里显得格外滑稽。在张秋的叹气声中他顺利地打晕了一开始的目标——某个跟他身量相仿的服务生，麻利地换好衣服顺便系好领结后他扫了眼手表。  
卡在13秒，也许他应该先跟耶稣吃顿最后的晚餐再出来杀人的。  
  
  
亲眼看到德拉科传说中的小情人——一个一米八以上，身材魁梧的白人男子穿着西装戴着墨镜从他的总统套间里走出来时，哈利没忍住差点被自己的口水呛到。  
毕竟他还没有没心没肺到认为这是马尔福少爷的独特癖好，哈利压低了帽沿，假装毫不知情地推着餐车走过去。不偏不倚地撞到了魁梧西装男身上，那家伙被餐车撞得退了一步，立刻皱起了眉，下意识伸手朝内兜里摸去。  
“住手，高尔。”哈利身后传来懒洋洋的声音，即便从床上下来也带着浓浓的倦意，典型的一滴不剩型花花公子。  
正主起来了啊。  
“让他滚就好。”  
德拉科打着哈欠走出来，搂着一个长腿细腰的黑发美女，剧本又回到了原本的轨道上去。哈利把脸埋得更低了，推着餐车假装慌乱而莽撞地挤开保镖们，不知道从那群黑衣人间挤过的一瞬间有多少支枪在暗中对准了他，这本是让人毛骨悚然的事，哈利的嘴角却是兴奋地翘起了。  
目标出现，他压低声音汇报。  
Got it.  
  
  
德拉科拒绝了在馆内享用早餐。  
这个仿佛酒池肉林出生完全不知人间疾苦的富家少爷表示更宁愿搂着新晋女友的腰去车上吃饭顺便你侬我侬。哈利一听说这个消息就把餐车随手推进旁边的储物柜里，听从耳机里实时情报的指路来到电梯间，用之前从保镖之一身上摸来的磁卡一路刷通到地下室停车场。  
昨晚刚上任的司机现在躺在沥青地面上，血浆和脑浆淌作一块，弹道血迹一路溅上黄色的指示路标。哈利的嘴巴比出了个“o”型，语气充满遗憾与惊叹。  
“秋你的团队也太热心了吧。”  
“举手之劳。”  
谁说跟华裔团队合作会吃亏呢，哈利决定完成任务后就登某个网站给他们五星好评（并且不是看在前女友的面子上）。将司机的尸体拖到角落后，哈利草草地检查了一下这个可怜人的身体，一个黑色的骷髅刺青丑陋地盘踞在手臂内侧，与那个袭击他的枪手一样。他眯起了眼睛，决定暂且记下这个疑点，拎着钥匙找到那辆显眼的加长林肯后，从后备箱里拖出一套备用服装换上。  
迄今为止虽然经历了一些小插曲，不过总体而言计划推进得十分顺利。将车开出地下室时，他愉快地哼起歌来，碎金阳光也随着轻快的歌声在他的眼睫毛上跳跃，投下的阴影沉入绿眸中，清清冷冷的笑意一闪而逝。  
“不是我说，秋，这车长得真的很像被掰直的鳗鱼哦。”  
耳机那头的华人女孩笑了起来。  
“既然都是弯的又何苦为难鳗鱼呢，哈利。”  
  
接到德拉科•马尔福时发生了意外。  
哈利下车尽职尽责地为这位大少爷拉开车门，结果那个磨磨蹭蹭的家伙让女伴先上去了，自己则靠在车门旁跟他闲聊起来。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
身后的保镖们任劳任怨地恭候着，五大三粗的家伙们凑成了一堵肉墙，老实说哈利也拿他没办法。只好抬起头耐心地，耍了个小聪明。  
“您聘用了我还不知道我的名字吗？”  
如果这个语气能再诚惶诚恐一点就更好了，哈利维持着假笑，背到身后的手腕在衣料遮盖中滑下一把蝴蝶刀。马尔福少爷的脸慢慢凑近，他突然发现那家伙浅灰色的眼睛在阳光下泛着一层透明的蓝。  
刀柄滑至指尖，他的舌尖绷起一个玩味的弧度，轻轻抵着牙龈。德拉科突然笑了，一直冷漠地垂着的眼角也舒展开来。  
“我们好像在哪睡过。”  
失礼的话语跟保险栓拉开的声音一同响起，哈利选择先把马尔福少爷一头摁下，反手甩出那把蝴蝶刀，阳光吻过锋利的刀尖，像是点燃了一串火星，它以势不可挡的姿态穿过子弹的间隙，直直插入了一个保镖的咽喉处，而那家伙才堪堪掏出枪指向他。  
早就埋伏好的狙击手布下了枪林弹雨的坟墓，这回可没有喧闹的送葬队伍来粉饰太平。哈利回身想找自己的绑架对象时，却发现那家伙早就不在原地傻站着。他还没来得及疑惑，突然感到脖间一紧，下一秒他就被勾着领结扯进车厢内，以一个及其尴尬的姿势扑倒在马尔福身上。  
哈利的第一反应是他一定要揪下偷袭他的人的脑袋再把他狠狠揍一顿，他的刀还丢在那个胖子脖子上呢，一个职业杀手居然被自己的绑架对象“偷袭”了，尤其是那家伙现在还一副自以为救了他一命，得意洋洋的模样。  
马尔福勾着他的脖子，他们之间的距离太近了，雪白龙胆的香味丝丝缕缕地困住了他，像无形的陷阱。他的嘴唇几乎贴上了哈利的耳垂。  
“潘西检查好了，没有任何摄像头和录音设备。别管外面，你去开车。”  
哈利飞快地扫了他一眼，两人在须臾间交换了视线。   
“哈利，里德尔先生要求和你直接通话。”耳机那头的张秋突然发话，声音有些慌乱，看来是突然接到了这条指令。  
哈利飞快应了声，指了指自己的耳朵，德拉科心领神会。  
"等等，"就在哈利要转身离去前，这家伙又不依不饶地抓住了他的手，这回哈利露出了想一脚踹到那张漂亮的脸上去的表情——虽然里德尔看不到车厢里的情形，然而既然追求演技，那就贯彻到底。  
“我知道你不是司机，不管你的雇主开价多少，我出他的双倍……唔！”  
回答他的是一支勃朗宁手枪，直截了当地堵住了德拉科的嘴。这一大胆的举动顿时把自以为是的少爷吓得跌坐在座椅上，难以置信地瞪着他。  
他的女伴惊呼了一声，然而依旧翘着美/腿坐在沙发上，甚至点了一支烟，黑眼睛看好戏一般慵懒地瞄过来。  
外面的枪声连绵着大有打穿加长林肯的架势，震得人神经麻木。德拉科满嘴枪油诡异的气味，表情有一瞬扭曲，呜呜地说不出话来。哈利眯起眼瞧他，好笑地拨弄一下扳机，略微歪了歪脑袋，将蓝牙耳机压近耳道。  
“任务完成的怎么样？”  
嘶哑苍老的男声被呲呲的电流声衬托得无比邪恶，哈利撇了撇嘴角，脸上露出嫌恶的表情。  
“我把马尔福绑到车上了，刚才突发意外，我们遭到了未知敌手的攻击，外面正在交火，我救了他一命——既然您活要见人，那我也没办法，只能暴露身份了。”  
电话那头静默了一会儿，哈利无法判断对方信了几成——不过他安插在那群保镖里的眼睛估计都已经被打成筛子了，他相信张秋的办事效率。  
“你做的很好，伏地魔大人会奖励你。”嘶哑的男声缓缓说着，冷酷极了。“接下来只要你把他带到酒店顶层的套间里，我会亲自解决他。”  
哈利的眼睛眨了眨，停顿两秒，轻轻地“哦”了一声。  
“不是原来的地点了？”  
“伏地魔大人不会把话再说第二遍。”  
他只能挂掉通话，将勃朗宁从德拉科口中抽出，泄愤般用小型沙发背上的枕巾用力擦拭。德拉科直勾勾地看着他，恶狠狠地咒骂这人的变态。  
“计划改变了？”  
“是哦。”  
“那现在怎么办。”  
“直接把你交过去呗，反正我没辙。”  
德拉科扑了上来，揪住了他的衣领。  
“说真的，我出双倍价钱！”脸上的面具终于裂开一条缝隙。德拉科被哈利那无所谓的表情折腾得有点心酸。  
好歹他们在校时曾经也是在枪林弹雨里面过命的搭档啊，还睡过觉呢，这人怎么说不干就不干了？  
“咳……中国人有句老话，一日夫妻百日恩。”耳机那头的张秋忍不住插了句话。“你真舍得把马尔福绑过去给蛇脸老秃子爆头啊。”  
“舍得人，舍不得钱。”  
哈利半真半假地说着，耸了耸肩，翻身灵敏地滑到驾驶座上。他刚坐稳，椅背立刻被用力锤了一下，“我迟早有一天要把老二塞进你嘴里！”  
哈利弯了弯唇角，很给面子地嗤笑一声。  
“那你可能要准备三倍的钱了，马尔福先生。”  
  
计划发生改变，新任务是把德拉科押送到酒店里，没错，完完整整地，安安全全地送到那家该死的高星酒店。哈利一边开着坑坑洼洼的加长林肯一边腹诽自己还真沦为司机了，一点绑架的成就感都没有。  
不是没有出过雇主在任务结束前突然改变计划的意外，一般遇到这种情况哈利都是皮笑肉不笑地提高价钱，而这回——好吧，开玩笑归开玩笑，他并不想轻易放弃马尔福，不管以搭档身份还是床伴的身份。他选择一通电话打给了赫敏·格兰杰，然后一打方向盘拐进了与通往市区截然不同的道路。德拉科在后座大声质问他要把他们带去哪里，声音嗡嗡地震得他脑袋疼。他发誓骚扰司机绝对是年度最可耻事件——哈利紧抿着嘴唇愤怒地将油门刹车一通发泄一般地交替狂踩，方向盘打得飞快，加上旧公路那让人窒息的路况，德拉科很快就在过山车一样刺激的体验中闭上了嘴。  
哈利·波特显然因为未知的原因暴躁不已。德拉科坐在后座沉默了半晌，潘西坐到他身边，已经火速把花掉的妆容整理至完美无缺，右手还悠悠然地夹着一支薄荷味的ESSE。德拉科震惊于她是用多稳的手才把口红画好，结果女孩没有回答，而是轻轻呵了声，对着他的脸颊呼出一口烟气。  
“好戏该散场了德拉科，我们已经暴露了。”  
  
  
“从这里有条近道可以抄到市中心，我们还有15分钟。”  
简陋的临时据点里，四个人陷入了沉默。  
“最致命的错误在我，”哈利率先开口，他的手指又神经质地朝本就凌乱的黑发伸去。德拉科握住了他的手腕，用力捏了捏。哈利回头看了他一眼，深吸了一口气。  
“我在仓储房后门和一个枪手交火了，现在看来他应该是里德尔委托的另一个杀手，里德尔一定知道我干掉他了。”哈利的语气很平静，但所有人都知道这其中的意味。“他从一开始便不信任我们。”  
“我的养父本来就是一个多疑的老男人。”德拉科比了个手势，阻止哈利继续把错误往自己身上堆，“事实证明司机和我的部分保镖都被替换成他的人，我们至少解决掉了这些祸患。”  
“虽然张秋后来安排了那场上车前的狙击埋伏，制造出了另有势力插手的假象，但以那个男人的狡猾程度，他迟早会查到我们头上，最迟明天。”赫敏转着笔，思路清晰地分析着。全息影像从电子笔尖投射而出，3D的酒店模型出现在众人面前。  
“里德尔要求避开众人视线把你带到最上层的总统套间，无人机拍到的画面显示他就在那里面。”赫敏话锋一转，目光扫过德拉科面无表情的脸庞。“酒店完全是他的势力范围，如果真的要去的话能得到的外界援助微乎其微——也许他现在已经在准备关于你离奇失踪的新闻发布会了。”  
“自我从桑德赫斯特皇家军事学院（英国培养初级军官的一所重点院校）毕业倒计时开始，不，应该是从我父母意外身亡而他顺利拿到了公司的大部分股份的时候开始，他就已经计划着除掉我了。”德拉科冷冷地说着，作为这场赌局的主角之一，他已经把自己的命推到了赌桌上，而选择与这个杀手组织合作，又何尝不是无时无刻地走在钢丝上。  
“如果你们觉得为难的话，我可以出三倍的价钱。”  
“前提是你要干掉里德尔把你的家产抢回来。”大概是他们天生性格相克的缘故，哈利总是能直白地戳中了他的痛处，德拉科苦笑不已，却也只能承认事实。  
“一份独特的毕业礼物，德拉科，”一直沉默着没有什么存在感的潘西突然朝他眨了眨眼，按照计划本来应该由她贴身保护着他，但一直到现在都没发挥出她的真正实力，德拉科对她的印象暂时停留在演技不错的漂亮女孩，不过他也不敢轻易下结论。  
果然，黑发女孩掀灭了烟。推开椅子站起来。  
“我有一个Plan B，各位有兴致了解一下吗？”  
  
德拉科和哈利踩点到达酒店，他们挑了正门，并且正好卡在毫不知情的名流们踩着红毯进门时。  
生日会主角从一辆兰博基尼上下来已经吸引了不少人的目光，特别在他的手还搭在一个年轻男人的腰间的情况下——在所有人目瞪口呆的注视下，德拉科换上了社交专用的风度翩翩，哈利强忍笑意配合着他，当着所有人的面拉下他的领带。  
“为什么不是我搂着你的腰。”咬牙切齿的声音落在德拉科耳畔。  
“如果你有兴趣穿上高跟鞋再说吧，小矮子。”德拉科低声回复，他们两人看起来就像是亲密无间的眷侣一样，在公众场合做出一些没羞没臊的互动。张秋适时地咳了声，示意两个人不要演过了火。  
哈利迅速地放开了领带，把手揣回兜里，没事人一样转过了脸。德拉科叹了口气，随即正色。  
“倒时候下手轻点。”  
“怎么，你怕疼吗？”  
“是啊，就像我之前体谅过你那样。”  
哈利的脸唰的红了，他转过身，碧色的眸子里充满了审视的意味。  
“就算我们之前睡过一觉，但现在你是我的雇主。”哈利狐疑地看着他，“说好的不要提起之前的事，你为什么要打破规则？”  
“谁知道？”德拉科耸了耸肩，死到临头还能给人带来无尽的麻烦恐怕指的就是这种人。他风轻云淡地笑了，偏偏让人猜不透藏匿在面具之下的真实想法。  
哈利向来厌恶这种共弄玄虚的家伙，偏偏德拉科还在他的心底挖空了某块地方，如果今天过后他这位可怜的复仇者雇主倒在了总统套间，那他可能要记着这个家伙好一段时间，至少他替他挨过子弹，并且床技还不错。  
总而言之，他输不起人，也亏不起买卖。  
所以电梯门的两边堪堪契合的那一瞬间，哈利勾着德拉科的脖子在他的嘴唇上留下了一个吻，仅仅是厮磨了唇瓣的程度，但他们不约而同地感觉到彼此的牙齿都在嘴唇后方蠢蠢欲动。  
敬业的演员擅长自我发挥，这个吻不在计划内。但这似乎也不足为奇，他向来是个随心所欲的性格，一时兴起的吻下一秒接着的也许就是抵在下巴上的枪口，陪他演戏的人不是成为他的朋友就是成为他的进账数字背后的一抹阴影。  
突如其来的吻让德拉科怔愣了一秒，随及夺回主权，反扣住哈利的脑袋加深了这个吻。  
哈利勾起舌尖快速舔了舔他的唇缝，那一瞬间他以为这家伙想起了什么，但当哈利碧色的眸子映在他眼中时，德拉科只能想象出男孩扯开嘴角，唱一般将“银票、金火、脏水、毒雨。”扔到他面前。  
“努力活下去吧，然后给我三倍的酬金。”  
  
  
德拉科再次清醒过来时，额头上跳着青筋，一股股阵痛与晕眩侵袭着脑门。入目的房间十分昏暗，光源被厚厚的暗红色窗帘敛在窗外。房间里没有其他人，他也无法判断时间，只能慢慢地转动脑筋追溯回忆。  
最后的清醒记忆停留在哈利的枪托砸到他太阳穴上的瞬间。时间点掐在一吻结束后，毫不留情。  
这跟计划里的不太一样。  
他活动了一下手脚，发现那些绳结捆得严严实实，显然一点活扣都不想给他留着。他像一条意外跳到岸上的鱼，扑腾着把床都摇晃出色/情的吱呀声，滑稽至极。  
德拉科挣扎了两下还是放弃了，如果真是哈利绑了他，那他最好省下力气思考他的搭档为什么要这么做。  
然而时间已经由不得他思考浪费了。  
无论是算准时辰还是他挣扎的声音传到了门外。有人推门进来，走到床边。  
“嘿，波特。”德拉科打了个招呼，顺便平复呼吸。“你忘记给我蒙上眼睛还有嘴巴了。”  
面容模糊的男人没有理会他无聊的碎嘴，德拉科忽然觉得缠在自己手臂上的绳索一紧，那人只是把灵巧的手指钻进绳索与皮肉之间，便牵动了全身的绳子。  
脖子上的绳索近一步收紧，深陷皮肉，他一句嘲讽卡在了喉间，吐出也不是，咽下也艰难。直等着他缺氧窒息到脸色涨红，这样要命的检查才算结束。  
“可以了。”男人侧头对着对讲机来了这么一句。即使感到充血的耳朵不太听他使唤，德拉科还是辨认出了这熟悉的声线。  
充满了欺骗性。  
德拉科被扯着后脖子上的绳结拽了起来，他低呼了一声轻点，结果被对方不耐烦地推了一把  
这个哈利一点都不体谅人。德拉科暗自叹气，借着推力扑向桌子，撞碎了一只花瓶。四溅开来的碎片划破了他的皮肤，还有不少扎在手臂上，疼得人倒抽一口凉气。  
那人意识到他反抗的意图，快速地抽出手枪瞄准过来。  
“也许你是个身经百战的冷血杀手——”德拉科嘴角浮起一丝笑意。在人弓着身子警惕地慢慢靠近时突然腰部一弹，快速地翻过身来。  
“不过看起来，你开房的经验不如我多。”  
用碎片划开手腕上的绳索，对方扣下扳机的瞬间德拉科就撞开了男人的手。  
“脱身了？”  
双手的束缚被瓦解后，全身的禁锢也便摧枯拉朽地解开，德拉科一脚把男人绊倒后拽过男人的头发，带着那颗伪装得跟哈利·波特相差无几的脑袋就往桌上砸。这时藏在外耳道的微型蓝牙耳机传来哈利的声音，他松了一口气，夺过冒牌货手中的枪随手爆了那家伙的头。  
“你绑的？够情趣。”  
德拉科抢了武器，语气也变得随和了不少。那头的哈利不屑地呵了声。  
“本来想把你亲自押到伏地魔那里先骗一笔赏金，可惜他选择了暗算我，shit！弄了一堆跟我长得一模一样的机器人，他想恶心死我吗？！”  
“恭喜他达到目的。so——撕破脸了？”  
德拉科踹开了套间的门。迎面一位面无表情的“哈利”抄着把瑞士军刀刺过来，德拉科灵活地扳过男人的手臂来了个过肩摔。  
“破了，妈的。”耳机那头传来几声枪响，哈利·波特暴躁地低吼声几乎是抵着德拉科的耳朵响起来。“你现在在哪里？”  
地上的老哥挥舞着军刀顽强地切向他的脚腕。德拉科抬脚踹开了机器人的手，拔了军刀给他刺了个对穿。  
“老男人脚底下。”  
蓝色的“血液”溅在脸颊上，德拉科吐出一口气，甩了甩额前被汗水沾湿的金发，抄着新抢来的家伙朝走道深处的vip电梯入口大步走去。  
“哦，你等等，我马上就上来了。”哈利奔跑时微微的喘息声灌入德拉科耳中，他微笑起来。用刀背抹开了唇角的蓝血。  
“凭本事跟我抢时间吧，亲爱的。”  
  
越来越多的机器人从走道深处钻了出来，这种不算宽敞的空间发挥余地可不大，德拉科借用过的墙壁都撒上了蓝色的痕迹，如同毒液一般醒目。  
目睹了cos哈利的高级品种手脚抓在墙壁上变异成机械蜘蛛的画面真是倒足了胃口。德拉科越杀越感到里德尔深深的恶意——他不就是他妈的在上学期间跟哈利·波特睡了一觉吗？犯得着搞这么大阵势给他蒙上心里阴影？  
然而更严峻的事实是，这群怪物根本杀不完。只要他的目光落在任何一个机器怪物身上，他就会低吼着扑上来用锋利的爪刃削他的脑袋。  
德拉科的背上沁出三道血迹时，他便明白这样下去消磨的是自己的爆发力，恐怕还没走到里德尔面前他马尔福就要先被扒下一层皮来。  
索性他心心念念的小情人还算守信用，紧要关头从逃生通道冲了出来，替德拉科一枪崩了几乎贴到脸上来的怪物。  
“嘿。”  
哈利把他扑倒在地，躲过了一轮扫射。两个人滚进了安全通道门后，身后追击的声响骤然停止。  
“别担心，这条路是我亲自清理的，特别安全。”  
德拉科莫名其妙地看了他一眼，绿眼睛被门缝里挤进的一道光照得格外动人，让他很有吻上去的冲动，果然一遇上正主，再多假冒伪劣产品都是垃圾而已。  
“他们停止攻击了，但还在搜寻我们。”  
哈利的语速很快，不过并不算紧张。德拉科看着他，一只手还扶在他背上，寂静的黑暗空间里心脏隔着皮肤就在掌心之下搏动着，他突然觉得喉咙有些发痒。  
“你……有没有受伤？”  
哈利愣了一秒，然后露出了嫌弃至极的表情。  
“看不起我啊马尔福！”他作势用力用枪托去砸德拉科的脑袋，被人顺势拉过手腕握在手中。  
温热的体温透过指尖印在他的腕上，突然变得滚烫起来。  
“小打小闹能有什么大事。”哈利奇怪地扫了他一眼，决定不管德拉科是打架打得热血沸腾顺便发了情还是怎样，继续阐述。  
“赫敏发现了这群怪物的特点，他们外表上覆盖了一层类似于感光纤维的东西，不过更高级一点——它们能感知到视线。”  
“难怪我一看到谁谁就扑上来砍我。”德拉科恍然大悟。  
“所以即使我们当着它们的面翻进安全通道，只要接收不到视线，它们就找不到我们——顺便我试过了，越到电梯门前看守的家伙越难缠。”哈利无奈地说，“蛇脸男显然觉得人类已经不能阻止我们拿下他的人头了，所以他选择相信科技。”  
“那我们应该相信什么？”  
哈利弯起了嘴角，递给他一块黑色的绸布。  
“相信我，还有你的直觉。”  
  
“我感觉有点像奇奇怪怪的play。”  
他们回到“尸横遍野”的走廊上，背靠着背，深吸了一口气。  
“把你的蝴蝶刀给我，那玩意在你手上怪丢脸的。”几道利刃摩擦的刺耳声响在周围响起，德拉科拍了拍哈利的手，用一把刚从一个“哈利”手中抢来不久的格洛克交换。  
“什么时候你在枪斗术方面也能把我干趴下的话再嘴硬吧。”  
两个人交换了武器，热武器和冷兵器专家开始了他们心照不宣的赌局。  
视野被遮蔽确实影响发挥，连带着德拉科划开敌人肩膀时都带着畏手畏脚的憋屈。哈利了解他的顾虑，几梭子弹击碎了德拉科身边摸索着悄悄贴上来的怪物的脑袋。  
“嘿，马尔福，你不行了麻烦滚到一边躲着，不要碍着我发挥好吗？”  
显而易见的挑衅。  
德拉科脾气也上来了，踹开了扑上来的敌人，一刀扎进了对方脖子里。他能感觉到那群找不到目标的机器开始胡乱在空气中乱砍起来。  
“不行还怎么让你在床上哭着求饶？”德拉科随口扯淡，一个后翻躲过了怪物的乱刺，渐入佳境后脚能还顺势对准了机器的脑袋，一踢一个准。  
“你嘴上挺行啊。”哈利嘲笑的声音很快从他前方的走廊响起，“打个赌马尔福，我们谁先把这个电梯刷开，往后就换谁在上面怎么样？”  
“你早说喜欢骑乘，我也没意见。”  
德拉科接下了赌约，虽然内心已经开始盘算起万一失败反悔的一百种方式。一路连杀带躲掠过了不少失了智的机器人，他终于摸上了过道尽头的电梯光滑的金属表层。  
最近一声枪响掐灭在身边。德拉科寻声望去，微笑地“看”着哈利。  
“准备好洗干净躺到我床上吗？”  
“嘿，磁卡在我手上，你在说什么梦话——操！”  
德拉科风轻云淡地一伸手，把拇指摁在了扫描屏上。  
电梯门很没骨气地滑开了。  
“忘了告诉你，这家酒店也是我家开的。”  
  
偌大的总统套间，只留了一盏光线微弱的灯悬在房间正中央的椅子上方。  
罪魁祸首施施然地坐在老板椅上，椅背上方露出的几寸光溜溜的脑袋被灯光照顾得恰到好处，闪烁着如同剥了壳的鸡蛋一样的光泽。  
电梯门悄无声息地合上，老男人就像后脑勺长了眼睛一样转过身来。  
“好久不见。”  
嘶哑的声音在房间内低低地响起，男人苍白如一抹幽魂，冷冷地望向两个挂着一身蓝血的年轻人。  
“您可真是一个念旧的人。”这回接话的却是哈利，他的声音也应景地低了下去，倒是带上了几分料峭的萧索感。  
德拉科诧异地望向他，哈利仍翘着嘴角，却不见丝毫平日里不大正经的模样。德拉科意识到事情真的开始不对劲了起来，然而一切都已经晚了。  
绿眼睛看都不看他一眼，像是算准了德拉科没有设防，长腿一扫正中金发男人的膝弯。  
德拉科闷哼一声单膝跪下，咬紧了牙关。  
这回他真的拿不准哈利·波特到底打着怎样的算盘了，他没有挣扎，双臂被哈利挨个卸了关节，无力地垂下。  
他的搭档完成这些时，面上毫无波澜，任凭那双灰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地锁定着他的脸庞。最后哈利用那把熟悉的勃朗宁的枪口抬起了德拉科的下巴。  
“我爱你。”  
德拉科无声比了个口型给哈利看，绿眼睛接受了消息，无动于衷地垂下了眼眸。  
“看来我的养子确实被你迷得神魂颠倒，连最后的抵抗都舍不得。”  
伏地魔撑着下巴看好戏，不忘在最后落井下石。  
“如果你把口头的赞赏换算成入账的数目我会更开心一定。”哈利用枪指着德拉科，转过头望向自己的雇主。“不过还得感谢你那些恶心的机器人，我们的合作协议已经撕破——现在他在我手上。”  
说着枪口又往男人下颔用力顶了顶，德拉科的喉结艰难地滚动了一下。  
“你要是想杀了他，没意见，欢迎你。”那张扭曲而丑陋的蛇脸上咧开了骇人的微笑。“只是我很怀疑，你是否能下得了手。”  
“谁演戏还能把自己演进去呢？我可不是傻子。”哈利冷笑，朝里德尔扬了扬下巴。“不过您演得也确实像那么回事，连我都差点相信了。”  
言毕，他欣慰地看到伏地魔脸上的表情僵住了。  
“只可惜我在刚刚发现了一个秘密，”哈利抬起了德拉科的一只手，像是展示艺术品的古董商人一样。“他们马尔福家的财产恐怕有相当一部分是你没有真正吞并的吧，毕竟有些独一无二的身份认证——只有马尔福才能通过。”  
“那又怎样？砍下马尔福的一只手我照样可以得到想要的东西。”  
“哦？如果真是那么简单就好了。”  
哈利眯起了眼睛，慢慢拉开保险栓，死亡的阴影终于真实地罩在德拉科头上，而他只是垂下了眼睛，目光滑到哈利握着枪那骨节分明的手指上。  
“如果你能拿一具尸体去换金山银山，那这么多年投资到仿生机器人上的研究岂不是可以打水漂去了？”  
原来他早就调查到这种程度了。  
德拉科震惊之下，开始深刻地怀疑自己借着哈利昔日同学外加旧情人的情分委托这个杀手组织到底是不是正确的选择。  
也许从一开始，就是他先被盯上的。  
“……”  
伏地魔冷冷地看着哈利，握在扶手上的手用力至发白，半晌。  
“你想要什么，疯子。”这大概是伏地魔大人第一次尝到被暗算的滋味，想来在面子上肯定是过不去的。德拉科发誓他说话的气势都像要把哈利·波特生吞活剥。  
“很简单，一个真相，关于当年马尔福如何窃取了波特家生化研究成果的真相。”  
真相，迟到了十五年的真相。  
  
陷阱。  
博弈。  
代价。  
枪响过后是永恒的宁静，或者说，仿佛永恒。  
上了膛的子弹最终拥有它的归宿。  
德拉科倒在地毯上那瞬间，脑海中走马灯似的放映起二十年人生，对他而言最有意义的时刻寥寥无几。  
十岁。德拉科看到了记忆中那个黑发男孩，在足球场上狠狠地朝他撞了过来，两个人滚到了一起，打架斗殴时狰狞的脸庞几乎要贴在一块，他突然凑上去用嘴唇撞了下男孩的唇角。  
哈利愣住了，嘴角还沾着一根草屑，他害羞的样子真可爱。  
十八岁。两个人拿着身份证心急火燎地开了酒店的房门便滚到床上去，德拉科还记得自己进入他的身体时，哈利那张从未说过好话的嘴第一次溢出好听的呻/吟，被弄疼时皱起眉，用力一巴掌扇到他脸上。  
他们第一次做/爱以打架收尾。  
二十岁。毕业后再见到他的名字，是在德拉科培养的心腹手下被某个张狂的杀手组织一个个抹去后，情报人员咬牙切齿报上来的名单里。他带着手下埋伏在楼顶等待那人叼着烟从小巷里出来，看着他慢悠悠地钻进车里，嚣张地摇下防弹玻璃。  
最后，他被他用枪抵着下巴，德拉科鬼使神差地对哈利说：  
我爱你。  
  
。  
  
“你还要装死到什么时候，蛇脸踩过的地毯这么舒适吗？”  
有人不耐烦地蹲到他身边，用鞋尖踢了踢他的身体。  
德拉科这才悠悠地睁开眼睛。绿眼睛瞅着他，他没错过哈利手忙脚乱掩饰下的一丝慌乱。  
那一枪确实没打中他，因为关键时刻，哈利使劲推开了他。德拉科只是丢脸地一头撞上了桌腿，脑袋还被擦着飞过去的子弹弄得嗡嗡作响。模糊间他闭上了眼，脑海中闪现出无数画面，不过须臾，他抬起头望过去。  
场上胜负已定。  
哈利见他没事，便站起身，右手背上有显而易见的擦伤，但并不妨碍握枪的平稳。  
他朝着狼狈地伏在地上的老男人走过去，一脚将伏地魔用来偷袭并且失败了的枪踢到一边。  
“这一枪，为我的父母。”  
伏地魔惨叫一声，他抬起用以防御的手上留下了一个血洞。  
“这一枪，为了我自己。”  
子弹没入了这个机关算尽的恶徒的脚背。  
“这一枪——”  
哈利将勃朗宁抵在蛇脸怪物的脑门上，嘴唇轻启。  
“愿地狱还有你的床位。”  
  
尘埃落定后，德拉科再次见到哈利，是一家酒馆，杀手寂寥的身影没落在阴影中，随着慢摇的乐声百无聊赖地用指关节敲击着桌面。  
“你来干什么。”  
德拉科刚落座，还没开口要哪杯酒水，哈利便扭过头来看他，尖锐的目光直直刺到他脸上。  
他毫不怀疑如果随便乱答的话招呼他的可能又是一把该死的勃朗宁。  
德拉科叹了口气，摊手。  
“三倍酬金我按约定打到你的账户，可你原封不动的全部退回来了，为什么？”  
哈利用看着异类的眼神看着他。  
“装傻吗你，马尔福？”他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，就想跳下高脚椅逃离德拉科。“我利用了你，钱没必要打。”  
在他来得及施行这一切前，德拉科握住了他的手。  
“对不起，哈利。”  
记忆里这家伙从未用过这样祈求的语气和他说话。  
哈利回过神来，冷冷地看着他。  
“我知道，我父母曾经与里德尔串通窃取你父母的研究机密，并且间接导致了里德尔擅自派人刺杀你父母的结果。”德拉科注视着哈利，低下了他那曾经不可一世的头颅。  
“我很抱歉，对于这一切——马尔福家欠你的，我这辈子都还不起。”  
哈利抿了抿唇，无声地望着忏悔的男人。  
“不是你的错，德拉科。”他软下了语气，却移开视线。  
“结束了，我亲手了结了仇人，你也停掉了那个该死的研究，已经够了。”  
“还不够。”  
金发男人牵起他的手，在他指间留下了一个失落的吻。  
“我的爱人没有回来。”  
哈利的耳朵红了，像被烫着了似的连忙想要把手抽回。  
“你的爱人可能是坐在那边的金发美女。”他淡淡地说，努力装作毫不在意。“去搭讪吧，你们有无数可能。”  
“如果我只认定唯一的可能呢？”  
唉这人，怎么不讲道理。  
哈利恶狠狠地瞪着他，甚至掏出了蝴蝶刀比对着怎么把德拉科的手切下来不会把血溅到自己身上。  
就算是德拉科厚着脸皮到现在也有些伤心了。  
“你之前不是在车上答应我了吗？”  
“答应你什么？”哈利懵了。  
“付给你三倍酬金，你就让我把……”  
行了行了，想起来了。  
哈利连忙捂住了对方的嘴，这回脸颊是真的熟透了。  
“论流氓我是比不过你了。”  
他叹了口气，不情不愿地妥协。  
反正不就是睡一觉领三倍酬金嘛，既然马尔福这个人傻钱多的这么急着要送钱的话。  
  
  
三个月后，当哈利陪着德拉科睡了许多不用付钱的觉后，他回想起自己那时在酒吧里自以为聪明的决断。  
突然好想掐死当初对马尔福心软的自己唉。  
  
  
—end  
我又胡言乱语着写完一篇了  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
